


Extra Life AU

by WZelda525



Series: Extra Life AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Extra Life, F/M, Hope, I have shit writing abilities, Idk any other tags, Ikusaba and Nanami are friends, Junko is a jerk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, War, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WZelda525/pseuds/WZelda525
Summary: Read Extra Life before reading this, it branches off from chapter 24.https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222090/chapters/18843971Chiaki gets help from a certain nurse during the battle and now the 78th class knows the name Watanabe.I'm renaming this soon because it's kinda become a mini-series on its own and I'm going to call the series 'Extra Life AU'This story will be on a hiatus for a while until I figure stuff out with the prequel.(I’m probably gonna rewrite the whole thing my god. I’m way too lazy to make an entire prequel. I can just make a chapter of Mukuro explaining how she survived. I need to work on this lmao)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Extra Life, please do! This has spoilers for that I guess. so... here https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222090/chapters/18843971
> 
> I didn't write Extra Life, I just prefer it over the actual canon.

A pause. “We hear you. What’s your status?”

“We’ve been attacked. One of us has serious injuries, we need a surgeon.”

“Can you bring them to the field hospital?”

She looked around. “I—no, we don’t have enough people for that. Can you send a surgeon?”

“We can send a nurse. She’s not too far from your location.”

Chiaki let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you,”

It was about a minute until the nurse arrived. “Mikan?” Chiaki mumbled under her breath.

The Ultimate Nurse quickly worked her magic. She bandaged everyone up and gave them pain medication. “Is that all?” She asked.

“Mikan…” Chiaki cried. Tears were pouring down from her eyes.

“You sound like someone I used to know. Though she usually was too strong to cry in front of us,” Mikan smiled. 

A soldier quickly came up, he checked on the health of the wounded. “Mikan. I’ll make sure you get to where you need to safely. Where are you headed?” Chiaki asked, tears still streaming down from her face. She would have tackled the nurse on the spot, but the fact Mikan assisted in her near murder left a little distrust between the two.

“Alright. I’m not really strong anyways. W-would that be too much on you?” Mikan asked, stuttering as always.

“It isn’t too much for me,” Chiaki smiled, wiping her tears away.

The two got up and started running to the control room, where Mitarai was about to broadcast his hope video. They came across very little trouble, since Hinata and the others wiped out most of the soldiers on the way. “Thank you, I appreciate you protecting me. I don’t think you should come in though,” Mikan mumbled, about to open the door and join the other Ultimates.

“I want to go in. Just incase,” Chiaki said. She wanted to go in and see everyone with her own eyes. 

“Alright. Just follow me in, make sure you don’t cause too much trouble. I’d hate for us to accidentally do something that pushes Mitarai farther into what is happening…” Mikan sighed, pushing open the door.

“Yeah… Me too…”


	2. Chiaki Wasn't The Only Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki sits outside with Naegi while waiting for the 77th class to convince Mitarai to shut down the hope video. As they chat, word comes in that someone is headed to the location. Chiaki braces herself, but wasn't prepared for who had shown their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad I'm sorry XD
> 
> I edited it a little bit but it still turned out pretty poorly and I'm sorry. At least it's longer?

Chiaki tried to blend in as a guard. She kept her head down so she didn’t see her classmates and start crying. She wanted them to figure things out on their own, she had confidence in them. She didn’t want to draw their attention away. She didn’t want to cry.

 

Too late.

 

She heard Mitarai, as well as Hinata. So many emotions were rushing over her at once. Sadness for what she had done, happiness for their well being, concern over whether they even wanted to see her, and many questions.

 

“Sure, I’d like to be rid of the past. But I can’t. I can’t pretend Nanami never existed. Thanks to her, we’re alive right now. I can’t pretend that never happened,” Hinata looked down at the Gala Omega pin.  _ Her  _ Gala Omega pin.

 

Despite her best efforts, Chiaki couldn’t contain her emotions and went outside, it was likely that Mikan was the only one who even noticed her. “It sure is beautiful, the sky is finally looking clear,” a voice said.

 

_ Makoto Naegi, the man of hope himself. _

 

“Y-yes… it is. I wish it never turned red,” Chiaki sniffled, wiping away her tears.

 

“Watanabe, are you okay?” Makoto asked.

 

“How do you kn-” 

 

“I have to know the famous therapist who helped out a friend of mine,” Makoto smiled, sitting down next to the gamer. “Leon’s cousin and Hagakure are pretty close, after all.”

 

“Oh, duh. A-anyways I think I’m fine. It’s just that the class in there…” Chiaki continued to sniffle and wipe more and more tears.

 

“They’re geniuses, all of them,” Makoto sighed. “I’m so happy I was able to save them.”

 

“Watanabe! There is a someone to your location, I don’t know if they’re from our forces or not!” someone yelled into her com.

 

“Get ready Makoto, we might be in danger,” Chiaki stood up, readying her gun.

 

The person slowly approached, their hands in the air, “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here for forgiveness, just like the 77th class.”

 

“State your name!” Makoto yelled.

 

“Mukuro Ikusaba. I can explain, tie me up if you desire, I am unarmed,” She calmly stated.

Chiaki hadn’t shaken more in her entire life, well, minus the entirety of elevators existing. “H-how are you alive? We saw you die! Right in front of us!” Makoto yelled.

 

“I don’t know, ask Chiaki Nanami how she survived her maze execution and I’ll explain how I survived,” Mukuro looked Chiaki in the eyes, her hands still raised above her head. 

 

“H-how… how did you kno-”

 

“Chiaki, you’re a human I actually admired. I can explain everything to you, but for now my only fear is the Remnants killing me,” Mukuro gestured her head to where the door was, the Ultimates were finishing up. “After all, I did assist Enoshima and in the ‘murder’ of their class representative.”

 

“I want to hear your story, let’s head down,before they see you,” Chiaki grabbed Mukuro’s hand and walked down to where many soldiers were gathered. 

 

“She’s the Ultimate Gamer?!” Makoto yelled as the two ran off. He thought Chiaki had died too.

  
  


\---------

 

“Why are you on the side of hope?” Chiaki asked, sipping some water and staring at her supposedly dead counterpart. “I thought you wanted the world in despair like Junko Enoshima.”

 

“I never wanted the tragedy to happen. I felt like I had a job to do, to make Junko happy. She was my sister, and I always felt I had let her down. She wanted despair, so I chose to help her, to make her happy. I never wished any of this upon anyone, and I really apologize,” Mukuro stared at Chiaki, and then looked at the ground. Her eyes were soft and her tone was low. In all of Chiaki’s social training, she could tell Mukuro had deeply been bothered by the things she had done.

 

“Guess we both escaped the wrath of Junko’s hundreds of spears to the heart,” Chiaki laughed.

 

“Yeah. So, I guess this is a lot to ask. Do you forgive me?” Mukuro asked, looking down at her feet. 

 

Chiaki thought for a few seconds. On one hand Mukuro had done really bad things. She supported Junko and stood as her right hand man until Izuru came along. On the other, whenever she had seen Mukuro before, she was always with Junko and trying to please her sister. “We all make mistakes. You just wanted your sister to be happy. You never wanted any of this to happen, I can tell.”

 

Tears were dripping down the soldier's eyes. “Thank you! I never thought somebody would be willing to help me, be willing to be nice to someone like me. I don’t feel that I deserve this!” 

 

“You sound like Nagito,” Chiaki laughed.

 

The two spent the next hour talking. Talking about how they survived, what went wrong in their lives, blaming themselves for what had happened to the world.

 

In the end, Chiaki helped Mukuro through some of her problems. The two bonded over one thing, a forming hate for Junko Enoshima and the events they wished they had prevented. Mukuro was just forming a hate for Enoshima ever since her betrayal. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt ladies,” Makoto walked into their tent. “May I ask for you both to return to Tokyo with me? I think you two could help rebuild society in a good way.”

 

Mukuro looked at Chiaki. “What about the 77th class?” Chiaki asked, curious about the well being of her classmates.

 

“They won’t be taking visitors for a while. They volunteered to have tests run on them, to make sure their despair is fully gone. I’m sorry Chiaki, I know you want to see them,” Makoto looked toward Mukuro, who was staring at him.

 

“You’ve aged well,” She smiled. 

 

Chiaki laughed at her statement, it was just so random.

 

“Thank you Ikusaba. Anyways, will you answer my question?” Makoto asked.

 

Chiaki and Mukuro nodded. They wanted to reshape society, giving hope to those who needed it. The two were about to finally step forward and tell the world they are alive and kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like Mukuro deserved a second chance as well. She was always a favorite of mine because she had a lot of potential and I wish she had more scenes. She truly seemed like she didn't want to be apart of Junko's plan and did whatever she said to make her sister happy. 
> 
> I thought that Mukuro and Chiaki would have some messed up friendship over "hey, we survived Junko's wrath of a million spears impaling us at once!" As well as the fact that Mukuro doesn't have any friends and hasn't really had someone nice to her, and Chiaki is just such a nice and accepting person.
> 
> I also think Chiaki's therapist skills will help Mukuro get through all the abuse Junko had put her through. Throughout the Danganronpa 3 anime, you can see the abuse come to life with Mukuro taking it as a compliment and her (in the english dub) admitting to the fact that she is fat, dumb, and smelly. 
> 
> Junko was terrible to my soldier girl and I don't like that.


	3. Dead Roomates Go to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki goes home and brings her fellow 'dead' roommate. They play video games during the night and go to their first day of work during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this one out with a little editing and using Grammarly because I don't trust my writing skills enough Lmao. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to get it out early because I plan on having a special chapter coming out on Monday for Mukuro's birthday including the roommates absolutely roasting Junko (that's what I plan on anyways).

“Honey! I’m home!” Chiaki called, walking into her apartment for the first time since she left for the battle. 

 

“Who the hell are you calling to? There’s nobody here…” Mukuro sighed, probably thinking about how insane Chiaki is. Was she seeing people?

 

“Actually, there is somebody here!” Chiaki cheerfully turned to Mukuro, who was grabbing her knife. Mukuro pulled it out of her sheath and got in a battle ready stance. “Nope, put the knife down!” 

 

“Fine, but if the intruder attacks us, then I will kill if necessary,” Mukuro grumbled, putting the knife back in it’s sheath.

 

Chiaki giggled, grabbing onto Mukuro’s arm and leading her to where her bunny had been for a while. “This is my child. Her name is Yumigami.”

 

“How would you have birthed this child? That’s not humanly possible,” Mukuro tilted her head in utter confusion. 

 

“N-no! I mean like, metaphorically my child! You see, I adopted Yumigami so it’s like she’s my adopted child!” Chiaki’s face turned redder as she talked. Mukuro smiled and picked the bunny up. 

 

“She’s an adorable child then. How come you got her?”  Mukuro asked, stroking Yumigami’s soft fur.

 

“She’s for therapy. Izuru got her for me. You can use her for comfort if you want, I know you probably need her more than me,” Chiaki smiled and walked into the living room, with Mukuro and Yumigami following. 

 

“What’re you doing?” Mukuro asked, still stroking the soft bunny.

 

“I’m going to play some games. You up for splatoon, or is smash bros more your style?” Chiaki asked, grabbing her Joy-Cons and turning the tv on.

 

“I’ve never really played any video games. So I wouldn’t know what to do anyways,” Mukuro sat on the couch with Yumigami.

 

“I can teach you how to play!” Chiaki smiled, sat down next to Mukuro and handed her a pro controller. “It’s pretty easy.”

 

“Then… splatoon. I think I’ve heard good things about that one,” Mukuro smiled, she took the controller and kept Yumigami on her lap.

 

It was a pain to teach the ultimate soldier how to play splatoon. Mukuro had a hard time with the motion controls and Chiaki just kept laughing. When Chiaki suggested they play multiplayer together, Mukuro got weirded out because it’s a one player game, the two can’t play together. And then Chiaki pulled out her second switch, which left Mukuro pretty much speechless.

 

Eventually Mukuro got the hang of it though, she did criticize it a lot about how soldiers wouldn’t do such things, but Chiaki had to continuously explain that it is a kids game. “Got ya! Ha! I beat the Ultimate gamer at splatoon!” Mukuro was hyped when they got put on seperate teams and hers came out victorious. The two ended up playing through the night.

 

\---------------

 

Chiaki got some pillows and blankets for Mukuro. The two were dead roommates together. Mukuro would be sleeping on the foldout couch and Chiaki would just stay in her room. “Where have you been staying?” Chiaki asked,

 

“I blend in. I’ve typically been staying in abandoned cities since people wouldn’t think to check there,” Mukuro shrugged. “I mean, when everyone thinks you’re dead, they stop looking for you.”

 

“True that! But if they were to come across you, that would be a disaster,” Chiaki pointed out.

 

“Are those the rules Izuru put you under?” Mukuro asked.

 

“Yeah. If I ever went outside Izuru had to be with me. That’s why I was undercover in the future foundation,” Chiaki sighed. She had never wanted to be undercover, but it was necessary. 

 

“Well, Watanabe, I guess we both start work tomorrow,” Mukuro smiled.

 

“I guess we do.”

  
  


\---------------

 

“Watanabe! Welcome to the fourteenth branch!” Kirigiri smiled, she and Makoto were the only ones who knew about Mukuro and Chiaki’s real identities, and the fact that they were alive. 

 

Mukuro and Chiaki both had wigs on, Mukuro really hated hers. It was long blonde hair, and almost reminded her of Enoshima’s but if it wasn’t in pigtails. Chiaki kept hers the same incase she ran into any co-workers. Mukuro also put green contacts on so her eyes would look different. 

 

“Thank you for the warm welcome,” Mukuro smiled back at the purple haired girl.

“We’ll have you two help with stuff going on inside here since many of our workers are currently out rebuilding houses and giving people refuge. Watanabe, you’ll be working on making sure we get medical supplies shipped out on time, as well as food sources. Er, what’s your name again?” Makoto asked, turning toward Mukuro.

 

“M- I mean it’s Tohru Sakamoto, Naegi sir,” Mukuro put her right hand on her chest and bowed.

 

“If, that’s a military thing, it isn’t exactly necessary here…” Makoto sighed.

 

“Sorry, what will my mission be?” Mukuro asked.

 

“You’ll be helping secure the remnants incase something happens to them. I didn’t want Watanabe to do that because I felt she might interfere somehow. She has too good of a connection to them,” Makoto said.

 

Chiaki shrugged. “That’s understandable.”

 

Makoto led them to their desks, Chiaki’s was on the second floor, which was pretty easy to access by the stairs, and Mukuro’s was on the sixth floor. Chiaki sat right at her desk and had a worker tell her what she had to do.

 

Mukuro got into the room filled with monitors. There was about a total of ten people in the room, including her. “Tohru Sakamoto! Welcome to the party of a lifetime. We’ve already cleared two remnants and see that their brainwashed despair is gone,” a woman, who seemed to be the head of the operation, spoke. Mukuro knew exactly who it was. Touko Fukawa, with her was a kid Mukuro didn’t know, but introduced herself as Komaru Naegi. 

 

“Which ones are cleared and where have they gone to?” Mukuro asked.

 

“We are going in first name alphabetical order. Akane and Fuyuhiko have been cleared and are currently in their rooms we made for them, they’re instructed to stay there until we need them,” Komaru explained.

 

Mukuro nodded and went to her desk, her job was to monitor them and takes notes, at the end of they day everyone would discuss and they would vote on whether or not they should get cleared. Apparently people inflicted with despair usually act differently after the span of a few hours. It was a long process, but it was the safest bet they had. Currently they were monitoring Gundam, and he was talking to a rat that had slipped into the all white room he was stuck in. 

 

Mukuro took her notes, nothing about Gundam’s behavior was bad. He was normal, for Gundam. 

 

\---------------

 

Before voting began Mukuro overheard a few people’s conversation. 

 

“Did anyone else watch that show Junko programmed?” 

 

“Yeah, I did. Jeez I can’t believe she killed her own sister.”

 

“I bet her sister was just as insane as herself. She was the ultimate soldier and helped Junko get away with so much.”

 

Mukuro stood up. “I bet Enoshima’s sister WAS a bitch. But what if her sister somehow survived the killing game?” 

 

“Impossible. We watched it happen,” the man who called her insane said.

 

“It’s a hypothetical. Don’t you think her sister would hate her, after that betrayal?” Mukuro asked.

 

“She’s probably still insane, what, do you know something?”  another chimed in.

 

“I bet you she wants a better life,” Fukawa interrupted them. “If she’s alive I’m betting she wants to move past all the killing she has done for Junko. It’s what I would’ve done. I liked Junko best when Mukuro was wearing the disguise.”

 

Mukuro smiled, Fukawa made no effort to acknowledge Mukuro herself. She was speaking without knowing Mukuro was alive. She was speaking from experience with Genocide Jack.

 

The voting took place two minutes later and Gundam was released to his new room. Next subject they would be testing, Hajime Hinata. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro's codename is basically a mix of Toru Minegishi, Composer for Splatoon, and Hideki Sakamoto, Composer for Smash Bros Ultimate, which are Mukuro's favorite Nintendo games. 
> 
> It may be a while before I write Chiaki interacting with the remnants but I might make Mukuro interact with some. 
> 
> Also, Fukawa doesn't know Mukuro is alive. It's only Chiaki, Kirigiri, and Makoto who know she is alive. Mukuro is just happy that someone stood up for her. 
> 
> I don't know if you can tell, but Mukuro is growing on me more and more ever since I wrote the fic. When I write about work I'll mainly write about Mukuro since I feel that Chiaki's job is just making sure cities get supplies. 
> 
> As a final message, Chiaki is getting Mukuro addicted to video games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, Mukuro and Chiaki are busy with work, Mukuro gets anxiety because her birthday is around the corner. Others learn who Tohru Sakamoto really is. Chiaki asks about her friends, Mukuro cuddles with a damn bunny, dammit Chiaki isn't supposed to be as smart as she is, oh god Naegi came up with a project.
> 
> Did I mention that Mukuro hates her birthday?
> 
> Oh yeah, she hates her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! I'M POSTING THIS AT ABOUT 12:05 am MY TIME ON THE 25th BUT IM STILL CLASSIFYING THIS AS A FIC POSTED ON THE 24th BECAUSE I WAS TOO LAZY TO EDIT IN TIME DANG IT!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this long chapter with... HOLY CRAP A WORD COUNT OF ABOUT 3,050! THIS TOOK UP 10 PAGES ON A GOOGLE DOC GOD DANG IT.
> 
> Guys, I need sleep, If I made a mistake I'm soooorrrrryyyyy.

“Where are you going? Shoot the enemy Chiaki!” Mukuro shouted.   
  
“There aren’t many around me… so I figure-”   
  
“WELL, THERE IS A SHIT TON RIGHT HERE!” Mukruo yelled, throwing a bomb and hiding, making sure the enemy couldn’t see her.   
  
“We don’t have long left Mukuro, we’ve probably won,” Chiaki sighed, looking at Mukuro.   
  
“But I’m not done yet! I’ll die before I let that team win!” Mukuro yelled before orange tapes went over their screens that said “game” on it. The round was over.    
  
“63% OF THE MAP? THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Mukuro yelled, throwing her controller onto the couch.    
  
“Well, it’s almost seven o’clock. Want to go somewhere for food?” Chiaki asked. She was pretty hungry.   
  
“Sure, is there even a place around to get food? I’m sure there aren’t many places considering the world is just rebuilding,” Mukruo sighed.   
  
“I know a few places around here. I mean we could just go grocery shopping, I need to get Yumigami some food anyways,” Chiaki said.   
  
The two got their jackets on and started walking to the nearest grocery store. “I wonder if they have any new gloves. My current gloves are falling apart, and I really don’t want my coworkers to see my tattoo,” Mukuro looked at her gloved hands.    
  
“Speaking of work, how was it today?” Chiaki asked, stopping dead in her tracks, “I really really wanna know about my friends!”   
  
“We passed Tanaka. Kuzuryuu and Owari were already passed before I got there. We take an entire day to take notes on them, it’s pretty boring,” Mukuro took one of her gloves off, leaving her tattooed hand still gloved.   
  
“I’m so happy to hear that! They’re such good people and hope everyone gets passed! Who’s next?” Chiaki practically had stars in her eyes.   
  
“Your boyfriend,” Mukuro continued walking.   
  
“H-he isn’t… Mukuro get the hell back here the conversation isn’t done!” Chiaki yelled, running back up to Mukuro.   
  
“You sure? Your tomato of a face tells me otherwise,” Mukuro teased.    
  
“I should have just forced you to be tested with the 77th class like Naegi suggested,” Chiaki turned away from Mukuro.   
  
“But cha didn’t!” Mukuro smirked, being the devious queen she is.   


  
\---------------

  
They bought rabbit food, soda, and instant ramen. That was their dinner.   
  
As they were walking home Chiaki noticed people decorating a large tree. “Oh shoot, I forgot today is the twenty-second of December,” She said.   
  
Mukuro’s eyes widened, she had completely forgotten. She let her guard down, the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth of December were always the worst for her.    
  
Chiaki smiled to Mukuro until she saw the soldier’s reaction. Mukuro, eyes still wide, and her jaw dropped a tiny bit, was simply staring at the Christmas tree. “Are you okay?” She asked.   
  
“Let’s just get home…”   
  


\---------------

  
  
  
“Sakamoto,” Chiaki said, walking into the building.   
  
“What is it, Watanabe?”    
  
“Stop by my office for lunch. We could both use someone to eat with,” Chiaki smiled.   
  
The two went up the stairs, Chiaki for obvious reasons, but Mukuro just went up them to exercise.   
  
Fukawa was the only one in the room so far. “Welcome to work Sakamoto-san. You’re pretty early.”   
  
Mukuro nodded, “I have a friend working in the supplies department so I decided to come with.”   
  
“Since you’re here early would you like to help me get Hinata into the testing room? He should probably also get a meal,” Fukawa suggested.   
  
“Sure, I mean I can’t take notes unless the subject is in there,” Mukuro shrugged. She was a little nervous, Hajime Hinata was extremely smart, probably more so than Junko. If he found out Mukuro was alive, there’s no telling what could happen.   
  


\---------------

  
  
  
Fukawa lead Mukuro into the first-floor basement of the building. She used her keycard to get past the iron door waiting for them. Mukuro continued walking as a bunch of guards kept asking for Fukawa’s badge and ID. They never asked Mukuro because Fukawa apparently took a helper down here every time.    
  
Eventually, they ended up by an iron door, which looked like something on a star wars ship or something. Fukawa scanned her ID, her eye, and entered a password. “Wow, are they that dangerous?” Mukuro asked.   
  
“Sakamoto, have you seen the damage they did while brainwashed?” Fukawa asked.   
  
“Somewhat, I hadn’t come across the damage myself and I never saw articles because I was homeless and fighting Monokumas,” Mukuro sighed. “The hobo life is actually quite nice.”   
  
The door swung open and Mukuro saw the remnants, all minus the three already cleared, sitting in a room together. Some were off playing cards and some were just… there. Mitarai was with them, apparently, he volunteered to go with.    
  
“Hajime Hinata, you’re up,” Fukawa said.   
  
Hajime stood up, looking directly at Mukuro standing in the doorway. She backed up a little bit, he was just as, if not more, intimidating that Izuru Kamukura. “Who’s with ya today Touko?” Ibuki asked.   
  
“Her name is Tohru Sakamoto. She’s new to the branch,” Fukawa introduced Mukuro, and Hajime rolled his eyes.   
  
“What other lies does she tell you?” Hajime asked. “That she is in no way related to Junko Enoshima and the murder of Chiaki Nanami?”    
  
“Those aren’t lies! It’s the truth! Plus I’ve never said anything like that!” Mukuro yelled.   
  
“Mukuro Ikusaba, don’t think I can’t detect you from here. The wig is terrible, especially since you look like Junko in it,” Hajime smirked, he was proud of himself for that one.   
  
There were three people in that room who were shaking. Touko, Mukuro, and Mikan. “I-I can e-” Mukuro stuttered, before being cut off.   
“Why shouldn’t we kill you right now?! After what y-you and Enoshima did to me ever, all of us!” Mikan yelled.   
  
“Tsumiki… I’m so sorry!” Mukuro yelled.   
  
“Hinata, let's go. Hands behind your back. Tohru, you’re coming too,” Fukawa said. She was still shaking, obviously nervous to be working with a killer.   
  
“Y-you’re okay with me?” Mukuro asked.   
  
“I did say you were likely looking for forgiveness, didn’t I?” Fukawa smiled.   
  
Mukuro smiled back, a few tears forming in her eyes.   
  
“Why are you okay with a such a person, Fukawa?” Hajime asked.   
  
“You’re able to analyze things. Take a guess,” Fukawa said, putting handcuffs onto Hajime and taking him to his room.   
  
Mukuro mouthed ‘sorry’ over and over again to Mikan, who looked away from Mukuro.   
  


\---------------

  
  
“So, how was the first half of work? Is he doing okay? Is he passing so far? Are people talking about him?” Chiaki asked fifty questions per second about Hajime.   
  
“He figured me out… I went with Fukawa to transfer him this morning and he noticed me right away. Outed me in front of the rest of the class. It was scary, Mikan wanted to murder me for what I had done, I bet the rest did too. They’re gonna kill me…” Mukuro hadn’t ever been scared of someone trying to kill her, ever, but she knows now that people could kill her if they tried. After all, Junko almost did.    
  
“They won't kill you. If I could find room to forgive you, then I’m sure they can,” Chiaki smiled, munching on the cafeteria food.    
  
Mukuro adjusted her gloves. “Yeah, I guess… I’m sorry I freaked out. I’m just a fat, smelly, idiot whos only talent is to murder people.”   
  
“Woah, Woah, Woah, who told you that?” Chiaki asked.   
  
“Junko. I always did as she said and believed what she said. She tells the truth, after all, right?” Mukuro looked like she was going insane.   
  
“I’m gonna go request with Naegi to let you have the day off, I think you need time to think, maybe even get some therapy,” Chiaki suggested.   
  
“No, I’m talking to him after work today too, I want to set things straight with him,” Mukuro looked down at her tray of food. “So I’m also going to talk to Fukawa about that.”   
  
“Can I come?” Chiaki asked, “I could help.”   
  
“No, I want to set this straight on my own. Thanks though, Chiaki.”    
  


\---------------

  
“Sure, you can help me out after work. He might kill you though, I’m just saying,” Fukawa looked concernly over to Mukuro. “If I ever did anything to you during the killing ga-”   
  
“You never did anything. In fact, I should apologize to you. You’ve stuck up for me and all I’ve done is help Junko…” Mukuro looked at Fukawa. They were currently in her office because nobody would hear them.    
  
“Who else knows you’re… alive?” Fukawa asked.   
  
“Keiko Watanabe, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri. As well as you, plus the remnants...” Mukuro said.   
  
“Well, I won't sell you out if Naegi is cool with this. Can’t say much for master if he found out. He’d probably kill you on the spot,” Fukawa sighed. “I’ve seen how vicious your family is. I’ve witnessed Junko Enoshima and people who idolize her. I don’t think you’re as insane as them, and the fact that you show little signs of despair, even when you were dressed as Junko there weren’t that many signs. Well, I bet now your signs are mainly caused by Junko’s death and her betrayal. I feel bad about that.”   
  
“No need to. For some reason, even though I spent so long protecting her, trying to make her happy, and standing by her side. For some reason, it felt good to watch her die,” Mukuro mumbled.   
  
“I think everyone was happy to see her die. Especially those she hurt,” Fukawa smiled.   
  
“She never hurt me! Did she?” Mukuro asked herself.    
  


\---------------

  
  
  
The vote ended in a yes, Hajime Hinata was cleared. After everyone in the room had gone home, Fukawa and Mukuro headed downstairs. The ran through security and over to the iron star wars door guarding the white room. “All right. Let's get him and you guys can converse in his room,” Fukawa said.   
  
Mukuro nodded and opened the door. “If it isn’t Tohru Sakamoto,” Hajime said.   
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t see me at the battle. People assumed I was apart of the reinforcements as well considering my badass skills. I ended up going home and getting a job with a fellow soldier. Though she didn’t know much about battlefields, she knows a lot about mental ones. She’s so nice. If only you met Watanabe,” Mukuro smiled.   
  
“Watanabe? That’s your roommate?” Hajime asked. “Mikan said she helped out Watanabe on the battlefield. Here I though Watanabe was a nice person.”   
  
“She is, you would’ve absolutely fallen in love with her,” Mukuro giggled.   
  
Mukuro took him to his room and sat in there with him. Fukawa sat outside as a guard and to give them privacy.   
  
“What do you want Ikusaba?” Hajime asked.   
  
“Forgiveness. You of all people should know what it’s like to be an Ultimate Despair. If you don’t give people forgiveness than why should you expect people to forgive you?” Mukuro asked.   
  
It was a genuine question.   
  
“Why did you survive? Of all people to live from killing games, why you? Junko’s sister…” Hajime looked like he was about to punch the wall.   
  
“Would you prefer if I were Enoshima?” Mukuro asked, she then cleared her throat and then in the most Junko voice possible, “KAMAKURA KAMAKURA YAS QUEEN!”   
  
That made Hajime laugh, only a little though. “If you survived, couldn’t other people have?”    
  
“There are always possibilities. Who knows, someone might be alive and waiting for you,” with that, Mukuro turned for the door and left.    
  


\---------------

  
  
  
“Is he okay? What did he say to you? Are you okay? Did you offend him? Did he offend you?” once again, Chiaki asked fifty questions per second.   
  
“He’s fine, pissed at me, but fine. I dropped hints at you being alive, he probably didn’t pick it up though,” Mukuro laughed a little bit,   
The two kept walking home in an awkward silence. “So your birthday is tomorrow,” Chiaki said.   
  
“How did you…” Mukuro stopped.   
  
“I’m smarter than I look. Plus Junko is your twin and some people still worship her. Though, they’re likely going to be executed or have something happen to them,” Chiaki sighed.   
  
“Dammit, Chiaki. You aren’t supposed to be smart,” Mukuro laughed.   
  
“Why don’t you like your birthday?” Chiaki asked.   
  
“It’s long and complicated. I have many reasons for not liking my birthday, Enoshima is one of them,” Mukuro continued walking.   
  
“What did she do?” Chiaki asked.   
  
“Funny. Imagine what a person like Enoshima does on birthdays,” Mukuro sighed.   
  
“You want therapy? I can help you out at home,” Chiaki suggested.   
  
“That would be long, very long. There’s a lot I would have to explain. Maybe another day, when things calm down and life goes back to before despair, before Junko, of course, it won’t be the exact same,” Mukuro walked up to the apartment building.   
  
Chiaki gave her the keys. “Feed Yumigami if the food bowl is empty, I’m gonna go get some food. I’ll be back.”   
  


\---------------

  
  
  
“Dammit, bunny. Why the hell are you so cute?” Mukuro asked Yumigami. Mukuro sat on the couch and flipped through tv channels, weren’t many actually running. She stopped on a news station talking about her sister.   
  


_ “The despair she caused was on a large scale I can’t believe a high schooler did it all on her own!” The male newscaster said. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well, it seemed she did have help. From her sister and those called the remnants of despair. The remnants seem to be under the custody of the Future Foundation. It’s said that they are undergoing tests to make sure there isn’t a drop of the brainwashed despair in them,” the female one chimed in. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Her sister died so tragically. Mukuro Ikusaba, dressed as Junko Enoshima herself, dying at the hands of Enoshima. It’s so sad when you find out they’re sisters. How Enoshima betra-” _   
  
Mukuro shut the tv off. She pets the rabbit in her lap. Petting Yumigami soothed her, more than anything else. She never took off her gloves, she wanted to forget the tattoo and what it represented.    
  


**RIIING**

  
Her phone began buzzing, hell, how long did she even have that? She had hardly used it unless to call people she had to.  She checked who was calling, Fukawa.   
  
Mukuro answered, “this is Tohru Sakamoto.”   
  
“I know you are pretty u-uh experienced in battle. So I was wondering if you wanted to help with a project Naegi is planning it’ll be quick and shouldn’t take long. We can discuss this tomorrow at work,” Fukawa sighed.   
  
“I can head down there now, I’ve got time. Plus Watanabe isn’t home so she would hardly notice,” Mukuro suggested.   
  
“If it’s all right with you. I know you just got off of work and I really didn’t want to bo-”   
  
“Fukawa, it’s okay. We were classmates. Even if you don’t remember much, I do. You’ve never bothered me and probably never will. I’ll be at work in ten minutes,” Mukuro smiled, hanging up and putting the bunny back in the cage.    
  


\---------------

  
  
“The project has to be kept secret. Even from Watanabe,” Makoto said, his hands clasped together and he sat at his desk.    
  
His office had Fukaway, Kirigiri, Mukuro, and himself. They were the only ones who knew about the mission they were setting up. “You and the ex-remnants will be working together, currently we have multiple teams analyzing multiple remnants to make sure they’re secure. We will be taking Awari, Kuzuryuu, Tanaka, Hinata, Tsumiki, Pekoyama, and Nidai. You and Touko will assist them. Are you up for that?” Makoto asked.   
  
The team he was assembling was to take out Monokumas still running around the city. “Challenge accepted, but I sure as hell won’t be wearing a disguise,” Mukuro smiled.   
  
“Well, maybe you can announce to the world that you’re finally alive,” Makoto smirked.   
  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do.”   
  


\---------------

  
“Where have you been?” Chiaki asked, she was on the couch and looking hella worried.   
  
“I forgot something at work, sorry to worry you,” Mukuro sighed.   
  
“It’s all right. What did you forget?”   
  
Mukuro froze. “I forgot to turn in a file to Fukawa. Darn, should have thought more. Anyways I’m going on a business trip to announce our plans with the Remnants to the world. I don’t know when I’ll be back,” She was sweating a little bit.   
  
“All right, that’s fair. When are you leaving?” Chiaki asked.   
  
“Tomorrow morning,” Mukuro mumbled.   
  
“Tomorrow? But that’s your birthday! I wanted to celebrate with you! Also, stop calling my friends remnants! They aren’t filled with despair anymore!” Chiaki yelled.   
  
“Fine, the 77th class,” Mukuro sighed.   
  
“That’s better. Now, since you’re leaving tomorrow we will have to celebrate your birthday tonight” Chiaki got up from the couch and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a small cake and put in some candles. She pulled out a lighter from a drawer and lit the candles. “Happy birthday Mukuro, make sure you make a wish.”   
  
Mukuro was frozen, she didn’t do anything. What would she do? She couldn’t do anything. Anxiety willed her within seconds. She scanned the room, “I-I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t freak out. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry Nanami… I shouldn’t be around such a nice person. I’m useless, hopelessly useless, I’m a disappointment… just like Junko says.”   
  
“What Junko has ever said doesn’t matter,” Chiaki put the cake down. “If you had some sort of PTSD with your birthday you should’ve told me. I wouldn’t have done anyth-”   
  
“No, Nanami it’s not your fault. It’s just that whenever I had a birthday Junko found a way to ruin it. One day she set my hair on fire with a candle, though I put it out immediately. She would call me stupid and everything…” She took deep breaths and started crying, “nobody does nice things for me. You and about probably..” Mukuro tried to count, “four other people have forgiven me. I don’t deserve such kindness.”   
  
Chiaki handed Mukuro a tissue. “Wait. Four people? I know Fukawa, Makoto, and Kirigiri. It didn’t go well with Hajime, who else forgave you?” Chiaki asked.   
  
“The reason I was helping during the battle. I came to help the only person who had shown be forgiveness. Another member of the 78th class,” That was all Mukuro said.   
  
“Who?” Chiaki asked.   
  
“Aoi Asahina, the girl who saved my ass from being caught by the future foundation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Mukuro hates her birthday.
> 
> I'm planning on making a seperate fic entirely on Mukuro's experience now. Over the past couple days I've kinda fell in love with her.
> 
> GUYS! I promise I'll make Chiaki POVs later. Since Mukuro and Chiaki are going to be spliting up their stories will be different, including probably Chiaki talking to Asahina and prying for answeres about Mukuro.
> 
> Yes Mukuro wanted to keep the fact Asahina knew about her a secret. She doesn't want one of her only friends to hate her because Asahina ACTUALLY wanted her not to tell anyone they met. 
> 
> Again, I really wanna write a fic about Mukuro's adventure in surviving the killing game. She deserves her side of the story as much as Chiaki.
> 
> Also Mukuro needs therapy, lots of it.
> 
> Yeah, so the remnants hate Mukuro, a lot. They know she brainwashed Yukizome. Mikan sure as hell hates Mukuro because of what she did. The rest know she helped kill Chiaki. Though Mikan lets that slide by like half of one percent because guys, she kind of helped too. 
> 
> There's probably one person in the 77th class who doesn't hate Mukuro. And that is...
> 
> You'll figure out the next chapter. OwO

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short chapter but I don't have the energy to write rn. Basically it's Nanami with emotions and she's about to have way more. Hopefully this fic has like 5-10 chapters cause I do want a good ending (probably not as good as the original Extra Life one though)
> 
> I swear to god my writing skills are that of a five year old. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I realized while writing the second chapter that the door was kinda... blasted off. So just pretend that there was a door to the broadcast room...


End file.
